jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Rainmaker
Background 1994 - 2013 From the moment that Sarah entered the world, she was then monitored. Born the daughter of former Team 7 member Stephen Callahan & Rebecca Rainmaker, Sarah was destined for great things. Her mother went into labor earlier than planned so Stephen was not able to be called until the thing was over. Hours after Sarah's birth, former Team 7 handler Miles Craven had the doctors tell Stephen that both Rebecca & their daughter died during childbirth. In reality, they were captured by International Operations & taken to their compound in Death Valley for more testing. Growing up on the compound, Sarah was constantly training & learning combat to turn into a living weapon. She was allowed to remain in contact with her mother who was also held at the compound. They were both threatened with the fact that if either tried to escape, the other would be killed. Rebecca did her best to give Sarah a good set of morals so that she wouldn't fall down the wrong path. Rebecca would succeed in this matter but Sarah did become a great threat if she ever turned to the wrong side. Her life was filled with training, short visit with her mother & interrogation of the IO's enemies. In the summer of 2013, the compound was attacked by the Department of Extranormal Operations. They heard through various avenues about what was actually being conducted at the location so they raided the place. In the chaos, her & mother tried to escape but her mother would be shot by none other than Craven himself. In her anger, she sent an electro-blast through his body that then led to his death. Having nowhere else to go, the other teenagers that were children of the members of Team 7 invited her to come with them to the safehouse. After she was given the all clear, she followed them to La Jolla. There, the five of them would decide to become a team & name themselves Gen 13 in honor of their parents & the year of their founding. The team would exist within the DEO as their own team of younger superheroes. Lynch provided them with costumes & they received combat training from him as well as other agents of the DEO. She initially chose her surname Rainmaker as her codename as it worked well with her powers of weather control. She later began going by Weather Witch to separate herself from her codename. 2013 - Present With both her parents dead, Sarah came to view the team as the closest thing she had left to a family. Though she was close friends with everyone on the team, she became very close with her teammate Bobby Lane. There were moments where the team had some friction as they were all very different & just thrown into a situation where they had to be together. The team were the first people that Sarah revealed herself to be bisexual. It took some adjustment initially as Caitlin had been regularly undressing in front of Sarah but the situation was handled. Sarah also became the peacemaker of the team due to her mostly calm & pacifist personality. Though not always successful, she was always there to diffuse a situation whenever tensions arose. In time, they would come into contact with DV8, another team of superpowered teens who were part of the same project as Gen 13. During their first battle, Sarah was gravely injured after Threshold used his telekinesis to throw Sarah across the battlefield. She was initially taken to the DEO but not much progress was being made. Taking matters into own her hand, DEO Agent Christine Blaze took Sarah to Coda to help her in the same way they had done for her. After the healing procedure was done, Sarah was fed & tended to by Coda warrior Daphne Morgan. The two eventually grew so close that they eventually started a relationship after Sarah left Themyscira. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Weather Control ** Aerokinesis *** Flight ** Hydrokinesis ** Electrokinesis *** Electro-Blast * Acrobatics * Martial Arts Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Energy Projection: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * After most of the DV8 members came to join Gen 13, Sarah would discover that the two members who didn't join, Threshold & Bliss, were her half siblings through her father. * She prefers women to men. * She is half-Apache on her mother's side. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gen-Actives Category:Metahumans Category:Gen 13 Category:Department of Extranormal Operations